Fire for You
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A little story I whipped up of AmeliaxArrow. Assumed ages altered. No flames. Comment and rate please, and I guerentee this doesn't suck. :)


Lil story that came to mind. Britt, consider it a second-late Christmas gift. XD

I do not own Treasure Planet.

* * *

Her rounds were finished, things dieing down. Last thing was to deal with Doctor Doppler and his star charts of his.

"I can conclude, Doctor, that you believe if we go right of the Megelentic Cloud, we will increse our speed to the planet by roughly 25 percent?"

Doppler nodded. "I conclude it to that, yes Captain."

Amelia traced his drawn out path with her compass, looking at the stars and planets mapped out beside it, mentally taking all her experience in this area and putting it to use to figure that, if they were to change their course his suggested North by North East tragectory, cordinates 45 and 27. She stopped her tracing and stared, moving her eyes to look at Doppler from an angle.

"Are you aware, Doctor, the planets we would be passing through, iffing we take your altered route according to what you've seen on the map?"

Doppler coughed. "Y-Yes ma'am. Kinlacton and Yonstantina..."

Amelia growled slightly, "Are you aware of the residents of these two planets, Doctor?"

Doppler coughed again and looked down. "I assumed they were friendly, ma'am."

Amelia hissed, "Never assume!" She stood and poked his chest angrily, "never, never assume Doctor! Always _know _with subjects such as this! Otherwise the first minute you're spacing peacefully through the Etherium, the next you're swimming in your own blood on the deck while a band of hostile natives rob you of your cargo!"

She was so close to his face, Delbert had to honestly resist the urge to kiss the lovely feline and decided it best to just lean away. After a rather long rant with some heavy huffing, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So with that, Doctor, we will stay to our original course unless you can find a route that _ does not _send us through enemy territory, understood?"

Doppler nodded quickly. "Y-Y-Yes m-ma'am!"

Amelia nodded curtly and took her customary straight backed stance. "Good. Gather your things then, Doctor. You are dismissed."

Doppler got up quickly, too quickly, and knocked down his chair. "A-Aye Captain!" He picked up the chair and messily gathered up his supplies and went to the door, "G-G-Goodnight Captain!" With that he opened the door and exited with an un-intended slam.

Amelia let herself relax soon as he was gone. "Good Lord, heaven help us if he doesn't pick up a book not about the complexaties of stars before tomorrow." She muttered, stretching her arms, reaching up and then behind her back, twisting side to side, enjoying the sound of her stiff joints popping and the soothing feeling that came afterwards. The life of Captain Amelia was almost never a restful one.

She scanned her tidy desk, mentally checking her task list, and was relieved to find she had free time. Her first response to this was to walk to the small round table in the far left corner of her stateroom and poor herself a nice glass of rum from the bottle sitting there.

"Enough for two?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Amelia turned and smiled as Samuel Arrow entered the room, taking off his hat and setting it on a small dresser of sorts by the door.

"Well with your drinking habits Samuel, I'm not sure."

Samuel chuckled and took off his uniform jacket, folding it with a few sweeping motions of his hands and set it beside the hat and then walked over and kissed his dear wife.

"Oh, you know I quit that awhile ago love." He chuckled.

She shrugged and sipped her own rum before pouring him a glass, which he took thankfully.

"It's been a long day." He commented, swiging his entire glass in one gulp and setting it down by the bottle.

"As is every day, Sam."

Amelia sighed and continued to sip her own rum. Unlike her husband, she preferred to enjoy the taste- it was disgusting like all alcohol but good, like when something is far to sour, but you love it- and the calming sensation. Samuel...he just drank it all at once, one shot of strong taste and strong relief. She guessed it was a stratagy for him to not crave another glass. That much rum at once tended to burn.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You look tired."

"You sound tired."

"I see bags under your eyes."

"Your voice is scratchy."

"You finished your rum and you're still sipping from the glass, Lily."

Amelia stopped and looked down. Indeed, her rum glass was completely empty, but still pressed to her lips. She lowered her glass and looked at him.

"Alright, you win." She chuckled lightly and set down her glass next to his.

Samuel grinned, "Don't I always?"

Amelia poked his chest, "You wish!" She grinned and got on her toes to kiss him. Even in stilletos, she had trouble with it. He was incredably tall, as most Cragorians were. He was a good 7 feet tall...at least a foot taller than her. She didn't care, really. Kissing wasn't much of an issue. He'd gotten into the habit of picking her up when they did so if she wasn't in the uniform boots.

Without parting, Samuel picked up the much smaller than him Amelia in his arms and, still kissing, walked to the right wall. Finally they parted, breathing rather hard, and he flicked the almost invisable wire in the wall, opening the door that was conceiled there. It led to the captains quarters, renovated about 8 years ago to better acomodate the size of a Cragorian. It was a wedding present, actually. Amelia's father saw it fit, since they spent most their time aboard the boat. Few knew of their romantic relationship, and this just helped keep it that way.

He set her down as they entered, where she ripped off her boots and other coverings and then put on a light blue nightgown. She stretched once more and brushed out her short hair, splashed some water on her face, drying with a towel, and crawled into bed.

Samuel looked back at her and smiled fondly, clad in his pajama pants and no shirt. Amelia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Samuel?"

Samuel chuckled and got into bed next to her. "8 years later...and I still don't understand how I ever got you."

Amelia rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly. "You know perfectly well how. Love." She winked, and Samuel laughed. When they met, Samuel was 30, and she was 20. Yes he was 10 years older than her, which didn't sit well with her mother in the least, but they didn't care. They still loved each other, they still both proposed at the same time...they were an interesting pair just by species and age. Now 35 and 45 with 15 years of love in between them, they enjoyed their lives of just them and them alone.

After some idle chit chat of what they were going to do when and if they found the treasure, the two curled up together and Samuel blew out the two candles lighting the room.

"Good night darling."

Amelia smiled and pecked his cheek and layed her head on her pillow. "Good night love."

That's when the boat rocked violently, Amelia and Samuel jumping to their feet and pulling their clothes back on, un aware that tonight had been the last they would ever share together.


End file.
